ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Birth Of The Team
Plot Two shadows were talking in a giant battleship in space. Shadow 1: Are you sure, master? Shadow 2: The hero child must be destroyed if I am to conquer his universe. Shadow 1: (bows) Then it shall be done! Shadow 2: Go ready yourself and your team. Shadow 1: Yes, master. Shadow 1 ran off. Shadow 2 leaned into the light, showing that he was Vax! Vax: So it begins... Theme song! Kruti, Kevin, and George were in the newly built Zorgatrix tower in Bellwood. It looked like the Omnitrix tower in Ben 10,000 but with red instead of green. Kruti: Cool place, right? Kevin: Yeah, but why am I here? Kruti: Excellent question. And here's the answer: I want to make a team, a team that is powerful enough to defeat anything that threatens Earth. George: That's a big wish. Kruti: Exactly. Thats why I want this team to be made out of the most powerful heroes. Vax's ship appeared overhead. It shot lasers at the Saturday's Airship, which was flying near the tower, causing it to fall into the park nearby. Kruti: NO! Austen, Devlin and David teleported down onto the roof of the tower and stared at the heroes. Austen: You are the hero that could kill our master!? I thought you would look more...powerful. Kruti: I'm powerful enough to defeat you! (transforms) Atomix! Atomix blasted an atomic laser at Austen, but David jumped in the way. Atomix: Fool... David was hit by the laser, but had no reaction to it. He then turned into....The Black Hulk! George: THE HULK! Are you kidding me!? Austen: Thats right. (transforms) Nightmare! Atomix: Thats my alien! >:O Devlin turned into his Devlin 11,000 form, while Kevin turned into Omega Kevin, and OK was knocked off the roof by Devlin. George charged at BH but was smashed down easily.Nightmare created a shadow hammer and crushed Atomix. Atomix basted her way out of the hammer and basted Nightmare away. OK hit Devlin with lightning, but was then frozen. George created a huge fireball and threw it at BH, but it did nothing. BH then punched George, but the punch was blocked by a rainbow forcefield. Atomix: I have a plan... Nightmare: Too bad you won't be able to use it! Nightmare turned into Chromastone and blasted Atomix with a laser. Atomix: This isn't working! (transforms) Wicked Avatar! Wow! What can this guy do? WA turned into a shadow Heatblast. WA: This isn't too different from Heatblast. WA made a blue fireball. WA: Excpet he's more powerful. Cool! Chromastone: It won't make a difference. Chromastone blasted WA again, but he blocked it with a fireball. WA then morphed into a shadow form of Ultimate Echo Echo. Chromastone turned into NRG. WA used his sonic disks to trap NRG. George used his rainbow shield to surround BH and make him float in the air. OK used a giant cosmic beam to defeat Devlin. WA: Guess that takes care of that. A huge laser came out of the ship and hit the top of the tower, creating a huge explosion that sent everyone flying. WA reverted to Kruti, NRG reverted to Austen. BH, George, and Devlin were knocked out. OK, Kruti and Austen got to their feet. A huge screen came out of the ship and showed Vax. Vax: I have something that is close to you, Kruti. The screen panned out to show Vax with his sword pointed at Zak's head. Vax: Surrender or die. Kruti: Fine. Austen put a collar on her neck that shut off her powers and teleported her and OK to the ship. Vax had them surrounded with Lucubras. OK morphed into Kevin. Vax: Do you surrender completely? Kruti: NEVER! (transforms) Overflow! Overflow used her powers to short out the collar. She then turned into Battle Mech and tore the collar off.She then pulled the axe and sword off her back. The Lucubras pounced at BM, but were chopped to pieces. Kevin turned back into OK and flew at Vax. Austen turned into Exo-cyber and blasted OK in the chest. BM: You will pay for that! Exo-cyber: We'll see... Bm grabbed exo-cyber's horn and threw him out of the ship. Vax pulled his sword off his back and used it to black BM's axe swing. He then used his other arm to tear the axe out of her hand. BM then stabbed Vax in the shoulder with her sword. Vax: (roar) Vax used his eyebeams to knock BM down, then tossed the axe away. He pulled the sword out of his shoulder and pointed the two swords at BM's neck. OK used his magnetic powers to pull the two swords out of Vax's hands and had them point at Vax, with the axe joining them. Vax; Another day... Vax pressed a button that caused Vax's ship, Vax, Austen, David, and Devlin to teleport away. The Saturdays now live in the Zorgatrix tower until the Airship is fixed. THE END Characters Heroes Girl Kurt.PNG|Kruti Negason George Negason Armordrillo.png|George Negason C-Kevin.jpg|Kevin Levin Omega Kevin.png|Omega Kevin 250px-Zak 0.png|Zak Saturday *Kruti Negason *George Negason *Omega Kevin *Zak Saturday Villains *Vax(debut) *Austen Banner(debut) *David Banner(debut) *Devlin Ethan Levin(debut) Vilvax Alien Force Ultimate Aliens.png|Vax Austen banners.png|Austen Banner Black hulk and david banner size comparison.png|Black Hulk and David Banner Bruce levin.png|Devlin Ethan Levin Bruce Bruce v.png|Devlin 11,000 Vax's lucubra.png|Lucubras *Lucubras(debut) Aliens Used By Kruti *Atomix *Wicked Avatar *Overflow Atomixk10.png|Atomix Wicked Avatar 2.png|Wicked Avatar Shadow Heatblast.PNG|Wicked Avatar as Heatblast Shadow Echo Echo.PNG|Wicked Avatar as Ultimate Echo Echo Overflow K10.PNG|Overflow Battke Mech.png|Battle Mech *Battle Mech By Austen *Nightmare *Chromastone(debut) *Exo-cyber Austen 14,000 as phantom.png|Nightmare Chromastone2.PNG|Chromastone Austen 14,000 as exo-cyber.png|Exo-cyber Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Season 3 Category:Krosskothen